Warrior Seregios
|weaknesses = |creator = Scholarworld}}Warrior Seregios is a Flying Wyvern and Variant of Seregios. Physiology Warrior Seregios heavily resembles its original counterpart, albeit with a few differences. For one, it is quite a bit larger. Its scales are now bright pink, while its eye markings are now ruby red. Its underside is now a silver color. Its eyes are now a dark green color. The backward-facing horn of the regular variant is present, albeit slightly larger and sharper. The tips and edges of its scales are also sharper. Behavior Warrior Seregios is actually less aggressive than its regular counterpart, albeit not by much. If a potential threat gets too close, it will first let out a warning roar. If the threat doesn't back down, it will then proceed to ruthlessly attack the threat. It is also much more intelligent than normal Seregios, often using elements from its surrounding environment to its advantage. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Warrior Seregios is extremely high on the food chain, being on the level of minor Elder Dragons. Behavior Towards Other Monsters Warrior Seregios is territorial. If its warning roar doesn't drive off a certain monster, it will proceed to do so with brute force. Tracks The tracks that Warrior Seregios leaves behind are "Pink Seregios Scales", "Gashed Ground", and "Seregios Footprints". Specific Locale Interactions Warrior Seregios can use environmental hazards against the hunter. These interactions are explained in the attacks section. Special Behaviors Spisakama has no Special Behaviors. Abilities Warrior Seregios has all of the same capabilities as the original Seregios, albeit greatly enhanced. Rage and the Tired States * Rage State: Warrior Seregios' scales around its head and neck stand up and it starts huffing mist from its mouth. * Tired State: Warrior Seregios starts drooling. Mounts Spisakama can be mounted on its head, its body, and its tail. In-Game Information Ecology * Order: Saurischia * Suborder: Wyvern Feet * Infraorder: Blade Scale Wyvern * Superfamily: Flying Wyvern * Family: Regios Habitat Range The Guild has known about the Warrior Seregios for quite a long time and has let hunters hunt them. However, due to the rarity of the creatures at the time these hunts were limited until they became an increasing problem. According to the Guild, Warrior Seregios are surprisingly not native in the Old World or New World environments they have been seen inhabiting. These wyverns can be considered as an invasive species as they are from another land. The Old World environments that Warrior Seregios have been seen inhabit include the Dunes, Ancestral Steppe, Sunken Hollow, Volcanic Hollow, Frozen Seaway, Primal Forest, Forest and Hills, and the Everwood, while the New World environments that they have been sighted in include the Ancient Forest, Wildspire Waste, Coral Highlands, Rotten Vale, Elder's Recess, Hoarfrost Reach, and the Guiding Lands. Some Warrior Seregios have been known to attack ships in the Great Sea and others affected by the Apex Status have been reported attacking the Battlequarters. Some have even been sighted on the recently discovered continent Keudes alongside its younger counterparts. According to some ecological info, it doesn't seem like the Warrior Seregios live in Deserts and it doesn't seem like the land they come from even has deserts. It is said that Warrior Seregios live in rocky areas. Ecological Niche The Warrior Seregios is higher on the food chain than normal Seregios. Common prey for the wyverns are Apceros, Gargwa, Slagtoth, Rhenoplos, and Aptonoth. Other monsters such as Blue Yian Kut-Ku, Seltas, Kecha Wacha, and Gendrome, and even younger Seregios can be preyed upon as well. While younger Seregios are often seen watching the elder Seregios from afar, other creatures would do well to avoid a Seregios at all costs. Warrior Seregios competes with predators such as Rathalos, Rathian, Legiana, Odogaron, Brachydios, Tidal Najarala, Deviljho, Nibelsnarf, and Tigerstripe Zamtrios. Warrior Seregios have also been witnessed aggressively attacking Rathalos and Rathian (including their subspecies) and are said to be serious rivals toward them. Biological Adaptations Warrior Seregios has the same biological adaptions as a normal Seregios but with some minor differences. Warrior Seregios' Blade Scales are much sharper, more suited for severing than gouging, although they are entirely capable of leaving gouges in prey. Warrior Seregios have also been sighted using their horns to slice at foes. Attacks Note: Warrior Seregios shares multiple attacks with Seregios. The following attacks stated are unique to Warrior Seregios. Master Rank Calm (Both) * Horn Swipe: Warrior Seregios swipes its horn at the hunter. Causes Bleeding. * Horn Joust: Warrior Seregios charges at the hunter, ending off by slashing at the hunter with its horn. Causes Bleeding. * Horn Slam: Warrior Seregios slams its horn into the ground in an attempt to hit the hunter. Causes Bleeding. * Tail Slam: Warrior Seregios will slam its tail into the ground in an attempt to crush the hunter. * Zygodactyl Stomp: Warrior Seregios takes to the air if it isn't already airborne. It will then dive downwards, feetfirst with one of its talons outstretched in an attempt to crush the hunter. * Unearth: Warrior Seregios plunges one of its feet into the ground. After a few seconds, it will pull it out, with a rock within its talons. It will hold this rock until it decides to toss it at the hunter. If the rock was unearthed in a volcanic area, the rock will cause Fireblight. If the rock was unearthed in a snowy or arctic area, the rock will cause Iceblight. If the rock was unearthed in an area with shallow water, the rock will cause Waterblight. * Blade Shake: Warrior Seregios will start shaking rapidly, flinging scales in all directions. Causes Bleeding. * Environmental Manipulation: Throughout the battle, Warrior Seregios will proceed to use Environmental Hazards to its advantage. This includes using them in multiple attacks. ** Lava Manipulation: When in an area where lava occasionally spews out of the ground, Warrior Seregios will go near one of these lava geysers. When the geyser erupts, Warrior Seregios will use one of its wings to deflect the lava in the direction of the hunter. If the hunter is hit by the lava, they will be inflicted with Fireblight. ** Collapse: In an area with collapsible Environmental Hazards that can be used to stagger monsters, such as Ancient Forest area 12, Warrior Seregios will actively go out of its way to destroy these components before they can be used. ** Tree Bludgeon: When in an area with small trees, Warrior Seregios will occasionally uproot these trees with its feet and use them to bludgeon the hunter. The tree has a 30% chance to cause Stun. (Ground) * Frontflip: Warrior Seregios will step back and then flip forwards, slamming its tail into the ground in an attempt to bludgeon the hunter. It will become airborne after this. (Flying) * Spinning Blade: Warrior Seregios flies towards the hunter. It then begins spinning, flinging scales in all directions before it stops spinning and starts hovering. Causes Bleeding. Enraged (Both) * Gore: Warrior Seregios growls and charges towards the hunter. If hit, the hunter will be caught on Warrior Seregios' horn and flung around before being tossed away. Causes Bleeding. Breakable Parts * Head (X1): Its horn will be broken and its head will be scarred. * Wings (X1): Either wing will be scarred. * Claws (X1): Either claw will be scarred. * Tail (Severed): Warrior Seregios' tail will be scarred. Interactions With Other Monsters With Minor Monsters Warrior Seregios will pick up minor monsters, such as Great Jaggi, Kulu-Ya-Ku, and Great Girros, with its talons and use them to bludgeon hunters. With Savage Deviljho Turf War The two monsters roar at each other. Warrior Seregios takes flight before landing on Savage Deviljho's back and clawing at it. It then picks up the Brute Wyvern with its talons and flies upwards before dropping it. As the Savage Deviljho starts to get up, Warrior Seregios flies towards it, talons outstretched, only to for the Deviljho to grab it by the tail and start flailing it around. After a while, Warrior Seregios breaks free and takes flight before Savage Deviljho gets another hit in. With Seregios Turf War WIP Interactions With Unique Statuses Warrior Seregios can be affected by the Frenzy Virus and has the usual changes of a Frenzied Monster. Apex Warrior Seregios have been sighted. Warrior Seregios can be affected by the Hyper Status and has the usual changes of a Hyper Monster Tempered Warrior Seregios is considered a threat level 3 Tempered monster and has the usual changes of a normal Tempered Monster. Quests Master Rank Theme Trivia * Warrior Seregios' roar requires HG Earplugs to block. * Originally, Warrior Seregios was called Veteran Seregios. Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Large Monster Category:Scholarworld Category:Variant